Friends
by lizzy74656
Summary: Continuing the story arch started in Abuse - Healing - Recovery..... The Family comes to together and a countdown begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DS9 or STVoy. Original characters belong to me and a friend.

Song Lyrics belong to the songwriters of ABBA, no infringement intended.

**Friends**

Chakotay was on Trillus Prime and not Vulcan with Seven, as she'd been lead to believe. That thought kept roving around inside her head, so much so that it was giving her the customary headache. She rubbed her temples and the bridge of her nose but the dull pain persisted behind her eyes. Then her aide called on the intercom.

"Yes!" she snapped.

"Admiral Owen Paris is here, Si... er, Ma'am," said the male aide. She sighed he still hadn't gotten use to calling her by her rank, rather than Sir or Ma'am.

"Send him in, Lieutenant; and Lieutenant, Coffee," she ordered.

"Yes, er Admiral," he said and cut the link hastily. The door to her office opened and admitted the man himself and before he had a chance to speak she pounced:

"**You** lied to me, Owen," her tone accusing, pacing up and down near the windows that gave a clear view of Golden Gate Bridge out across the bay.

"I did not," he replied calmly, knowing her as he did, but she obviously didn't hear him as she continued to mutter about being deceived and so forth. He let her blow steam and took the coffee tray from the Lieutenant when he arrived in the room with the requested beverage and whispered that the man take the rest of the day off.

"Thank you, Sir," he replied quietly. "Er, Sir. I shall be putting in for a transfer soon," he added.

"Noted Lieutenant; My desk tomorrow morning," he sighed.

"Yes, Sir," he said, and then quickly scuttled out without a backward glance.

'What was, he to do with this woman,' Owen Paris thought sadly, sitting down on the large sofa and poured two mugs of hot coffee, one black the other to his taste.

"Kathryn," holding out the dark hot brew, she turned at the sound of his voice a dark look on her face. "Coffee!" it was 'the' magic word, she strode over and reverently took the mug and savoured the smell breathing deep of the delicious aroma before taking a sip. "Now sit down, girl," he ordered, which thankfully she obeyed without question. He took up his mug and sipped from it.

"What am I to do with you, Kathryn?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I shall have another transfer request on my desk in the morning. How many aides have you been through? Six or is it now, seven?" Janeway just shrugged her shoulders, her expression non-pulsed.

"What do you do to them, Kathryn?"

"Nothing as far as I'm aware," she said, savouring her coffee. "They just don't seem to stay the course!" she ventured. Owen laughed.

"You mean they don't stay **your** course," he grinned. "However did Chakotay manage?" Silence greeted his carefree words. "Hmm! I see," he acknowledged, eying her over the rim of his coffee mug.

"You lied to me, Owen," she said looking at him steadily, her voice softer this time.

"I did nothing of the sort, Kathryn. At the time I didn't know and **you** made your question – such as it was – as to his whereabouts a statement. After that you stopped asking. When my daughter-in-law asked me what she should do about her knowledge of Chakotay, I told her to wait for you to ask; but you never did. Did you?" Her silence was an eloquent answer. Each silently appraised the other as they drank their coffee, each lost in their own thoughts, relevant only to them.

"Now," he stated putting his empty mug on the coffee table. "I want you to take the rest of this week as a leave of absence. No arguments, Kathryn," he said, stalling her retort. "I'll have a new aide for you on Monday morning, until then I do not want to see you around the Admiralty complex. Is that understood?" he ordered. "Is that understood!" he repeated his tone more forceful.

"Yes, Sir," she said, almost feeling like saluting him.

"And you are **not** to contact Chakotay. **No** contact!" he said again, his finger admonishing her.

"Yes, Sir," and this time she did salute him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hoon's Apartment:

A howl and a guttural sound emanated around the open space and Chakotay closed his eyes and sat quite still at the computer terminal.

"CHAKOTAY!" growled a voice he knew well. He decided not to be there. "I know where you are!" Hoon growled. "Come here!" he ordered. Reluctantly Chakotay joined the big male Gorn and saw him sprawled in the tight space near his sleep quarters. "Well don't just stand there help me up," he hissed, facet eyes glaring at his house-guest. Trying not to laugh at the sight of the downed Gorn, he tried to pull him free, but the green lizard was stuck fast.

"Perhaps if you moved some of the clutter?" a voice said over the human males shoulder.

"It would help a lot more if it hadn't been there in the first place," hissed Hoon red eyes looking at the culprit.

"I'm sorry, Suiag," pulling at a box near the Gorn's arm. "I thought I'd stacked it out of the way," he said feebly.

"I told you to put it away. Not block up the hallway!" he growled again, trying to wriggle away from the tangle, but it only brought more boxes down.

"SUIAG! Stay still for heavens sake," she scolded him, whilst helping Chakotay to clear the objects and boxes from around and under the downed Gorn. She gave her human friend a sly grin as they worked, because it was a strange sight. Soon they had cleared enough space to help the Gorn to his feet.

"Now I want these out of here. Tonight," he snapped and stomped off. Chakotay looked crestfallen and Alyxx couldn't blame him. The boxes held some of his sand pictures from Voyager, along with some less valuable artefacts from his dig with Professor Fen and other personal items.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you some lockable storage space. But it won't be until tomorrow."

"I can't get it all into my room, Alyxx," he said looking into the area where he slept. It was only big enough to hold one bed and a small chest of drawers. There was no wardrobe to hang anything either.

"You can have my room. I'm not here that often anyway," she put a finger to his lips to stall his protest. "And leave the Master of the house to me," she smiled. He relaxed and gathered the boxes together.

"I'd better shutdown the computer terminal," he said quietly and went to do the task. Alyxx watched him, noting the sadness in his body language and then went to find Suiag Hoon.

She found him in the kitchen area, growling under his breath as he prepared their midday meal.

"You've sacred him, Suiag," she said gently.

"Good!" concentrating on the vegetables in front of him rather than looking at her. Alyxx quietly stilled his large hands and called him by name again. "That's not the first time, that's happened, Alyxx," he told her, hissing over her name.

"I know. But don't you think it's time he changed to my room," she asked.

"NO!" he snapped, glaring at her.

"In that case," shrugging her shoulders and easing away from him. "I'll have to move out."

"You don't have to do that, surely, Alyxx?" asked Chakotay having arrived just as she said it.

"No she doesn't," Hoon said, his facet eyes not leaving hers.

"This apartment wasn't meant for four."

"Four?" queried Chakotay clearly puzzled by these turn of events, for as far as he knew there were only three bedrooms – two standard rooms and the guest put-me-up room; the one he currently occupied.

"That's right, four. I'll show you," she said turning to her human friend, she took his hand and led him through the apartment to the door at the end of the hallway that led to the bedrooms; it was a doorway he'd not really taken notice of before. Opening the door, she led him down the stairs to the dark well beneath the ground floor. After a short while Hoon joined the pair in the heated basement.

In the soft lighting Chakotay could make out two raised bed-like arrangements that used the heat from the buildings boiler to keep them warm. Near the stairs leading back up to the apartment was a large sand filled tub that was also heated by the boiler system and other necessary items, of which there was two of everything. The place felt hot and dry just right for a pair of lizards and their unique creature comforts.

"Who is the other place for?" he asked, turning to look at Hoon.

"For a friend," he responded quietly, moving forward into the cavern-like area.

"Where is this friend now?" puzzled by the sadness in his big green friend.

"On Gornia, as far as we know," Alyxx said quietly. "Working, undercover for Starfleet."

"Will this person be back?" Alyxx shook her head sadly, but Hoon snapped out a 'Yes'.

"Chakotay; why don't you finish off the vegetables," silently indicating that he leave. Quietly he did so retracing his steps back up to the floor above.

He sat quietly in the kitchen and wondered if it might not be a good idea if it was him who moved out, rather than Alyxx; but the question was, where would he go? He heard the pair return and looked up hopefully, but Alyxx Darkka's expression silenced his words. They ate their midday meal in a strained silence; afterwards Hoon went to the hospital for the rest of the day.

The two humanoid friends stacked his boxes into her room for temporary storage. When they'd finished he sat on her bed feeling dejected.

"Maybe.... may...be," he began. "Alyxx, where would you go or where could I go, if Suiag doesn't want me to stay. I... I mean," he stopped feeling lost. She sat beside him and hugged him.

"For the moment no one is going anywhere, My Friend. Give Suiag some space, getting wedged like that shook him up a bit; more than he's admitting to right now," she told him. "It was certainly an unusual sight," grinning. He smiled with her remembering.

"All green arms and legs," he smiled, feeling laughter bubble up in him.

"Don't forget the tail," she admonished laughter in her tone.

"Tail!? I thought it was a leg," he said, laughter spilling out of his mouth. Soon the pair were laughing helplessly, tears running down their cheeks as their mirth took over and they ended up on the floor. After a while their joyful sounds ceased as they lay side by side on the floor their mirth spent, sides aching.

"It wasn't really funny," he said, looking up at the ceiling, his face grinning.

"No, I suppose it wasn't," she agreed lightly, but she too was grinning. "Looks like the decorators missed a spot last time," having scrutinised the ceiling above her.

"Oh! Where?" he asked, searching the area above him.

"Up there," her finger pointing to the spot.

"I don't see anything," trying to follow the line of her pointing finger. "Oh **there**!" as if suddenly seeing it. They'd both heard the Gorn enter the apartment, yet they didn't move from their places on the floor. "Perhaps it could be covered up with some of those luminance stars. You know those ones that glow in the dark," he said helpfully.

"That would only really highlight it."

"True. But not if you added other stars," Chakotay said, aware of the Gorn watching them from the doorway.

"I see, like as in the patterns in the night's sky?" she asked softly. "Which patterns would you choose?" her hands clasped onto her stomach as she contemplated the ceiling thoughtfully.

"The First Father – Orion the Hunter to most people on Earth, or The big dipper?" he added quietly and drew out the shape in the air above him with his finger.

"What about Lupus – the Wolf...."

"What about you getting up from the floor," growled a voice they knew well, that had them scrabbling to their feet, or at least – in Chakotay's case – just sitting up and looking all innocent.

"Grrr! You win, Alyxx," he said reluctantly. She yelled with joy and ran and hugged him.

Chakotay they noticed pulled at his left ear, still sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Don't keep him in suspense, Suiag!" punching his arm good-naturedly.

"You, Chakotay will be having this room, whilst I amend the other bedroom to accommodate Alyxx, when she's here."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, pleased that he wouldn't have to up-root himself from Trillus Prime and the Gorn's company. For it was where he felt safe and secure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Paris' Home San Francisco:

Tom looked at the calendar, the date was fast approaching and he wasn't sure if he'd get all the invites out to everyone in time. What worried him too was that Teero was still running around with the Janeway touring Art Exhibition. He knew it was due to arrive on Earth for a tour around the globe very soon, ending at Starfleet headquarters on **his** special date. He still hadn't decided on the venue for his event yet, but it was very dependant on how many could make it.

He verdantly hoped that Chakotay would come, although he hadn't yet received a reply to the invitation, he'd sent via his last letter. Reg. Barclay had already replied and said he would try to ask a friend to be his companion guest as well as getting the EMH off for that day. It hurt Tom to know that the Doctor wasn't treated by everyone that knew him as a person, but as a thing to be used according to their wishes.

"And Starfleet prides itself on toleration, acceptance and diversity. P'tak!"

"Hey! No swearing," admonished his wife entering the room, with their daughter, having just returned from a shopping trip.

"Mama do!" Miral said innocently.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Tom smiled. "Come to Dada," he invited and she ran into her father's open arms.

"Any word from Chakotay?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet. I don't expect to hear from him until his next letter is due," having sat Miral on his lap.

"Uncle Tay!" she said, making her parents smile at her well spoke words and the sentiment behind them. "Tay come," her tone confident.

"Let's hope so, Little one. Now go help your mother unpack the shopping. Dada has some work to do," he quietly told her, putting her down on her feet. Miral immediately joined her mother at a run. Tom shook his head affectionately, for having found and got the co-ordination of her legs together Miral never walked anywhere she always ran.

"I'll get it!" he called in answer to the main door chime sounding. The person standing there had him staring in surprise.

"Am I not welcome?"

"Yes! Please come in, Kathryn," he invited, standing aside to let her enter.

"I have the coffee on!" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Something tells me I was expected," the high-ranking Starfleet woman said with a knowing smile. Paris shook his head affectionately and indicated the way into the main lounge where he was working. They sat down, she on the sofa and him at the computer terminal which he shutdown for the time being. Soon the smell of freshly brewed coffee walked into the area, along with the careful patter of little feet; Miral was concentrating hard on bring in the medium sized plate of biscuits she carried, so as not to have them spill off the plate onto the floor, whilst her mother carried the coffee tray. Once everyone had a cup of coffee and biscuit, Miral had some fruit juice and two biscuits, the adults relaxed in each others company.

"I understand from your father, Tom, that you've both spent some time with Chakotay," she said carefully. Both realised she was fishing for information, but they let her continue digging.

"That's right. We spent about just under two months with him," Tom said watching his daughter eat her biscuit.

"Are you still in contact with him?" Kathryn asked quietly.

"Not directly."

"But you do speak with him?" casually eying her former helmsman over her coffee cup. The pair looked at each other, Tom's mouth quirked into a soft smile, one that silently warned his wife to keep quiet. B'Elanna realised a silent battle of wills was going on and decided to take herself back to the kitchen or she knew she'd snap at her former Captain; she'd also recognised the need for caution in letting Kathryn Janeway have direct or even partial contact with Chakotay.

"Teero!" she muttered under her breath on reaching the safety of the kitchen. B'Elanna picked up the holo-picture that had been taken under a willow tree. Julian Bashir had been behind the holo-imager and taken it of the four of them. She brushed her fingers over the smiling face of the tattooed male standing behind her and Tom, holding Miral, his dark eyes shining with carefree laughter. "If only you could be here," she whispered softly. Sighing with regret, she re-stood the picture in its place and returned to her chores.

Meanwhile in the lounge the silent battle of wills was still in progress, thus Janeway decided to try a different tactic.

"What do you know about that Trill female who said he was **her** guest?"

"Not a lot, as we never met her. Chakotay spoke of her, but we didn't meet her."

"Since the reporter said she is the daughter of Trill's ambassador to Earth, I would have thought she would be busy on Trill."

"Maybe, Kathryn," he sighed and picked up his rather biscuit crumbed daughter onto his lap and tried to clean her up, but she wriggled. "Go to Mama and have a wash," he said putting her down and she ran off immediately.

"Surely you have some idea who she is," her tone demanding, as if Chakotay was her wayward son that needed to be kept under her close scrutiny. The whole idea had Tom Paris quietly grinning, in that Admiral Kathryn Janeway could ever 'mother' his big friend.

"No I don't, Kathryn," he wanted to add, 'He's a big boy who can take care of himself,' but he decided not to voice the thought, as he didn't think it would go down to well. "All I do know is that she's a Starfleet officer and was doing her tour of duty aboard a Starfleet vessel, when we visited Chakotay; at **his** invitation."

"A Starfleet officer?" she asked puzzled. "Which ship?" she demanded.

"As my Dad would say, Kathryn; Do your own research," his tone losing its usual jovial tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to be doing," he said standing, an indication that the woman had outstayed her welcome.

"Tom, I'm sorry. It's just..." she said, standing herself. "I don't hear from him in months and then to find out that he isn't where I thought he was," her voice contrite. But one look at Paris' face she knew no more information about her former First officer would be forthcoming from this man. "Thanks for the coffee," moving towards the main house door, Tom silently following. At the door she looked round as if to ask another question but thought better of it, said her goodbyes and left.

"Has she gone?" asked his wife peering round the kitchen door, her hand holding onto Miral, who stood beside her.

"For now, yes," he said quietly and held out his arms to her. Together they moved into a warm embrace, Miral was puzzled by this sombre attitude. She tugged at her father's pant leg and he bent down and gathered her into the hug with her mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mak'ala Trillus Prime:

Chakotay stood beside his friend and fellow Starfleet officer, dressed in her Science blue uniform, her personal holdall at her feet.

"I hate goodbyes," he muttered darkly.

"Then perhaps this should be, I'll see you later!" she replied her tone light.

"Tom once told me of a saying for these times," he said. Alyxx looked askance at him. "See you later alligator', to which the reply came, 'not for a while crocodile," he said shyly.

"Sounds appropriate," she grinned. "Don't look so sad, Chakotay," she said touching her face gently. "There'll be other times to do things together," she told him quietly.

"But I'd have liked **you** to be my companion guest," he said, sounding like a sulking little boy who wanted things his way.

"I know, Chakotay," her green eyes smiling gently at him. "Starfleet officers can't choose where and when they do their tour of duty and don't forget I am head of my department and need to set the right example, for my staff, by following orders."

"When did **you** ever follow orders, Alyxx Darkka," he teased her, smiling quietly. She laughed but didn't respond to his jibe; she softly kissed his cheek and reminded him of what she'd suggested earlier; picking up her holdall and stepping onto the shuttle transport that would take her to her ship currently in orbit. Chakotay watched it disappear from sight and then walked to his home.

Trying to get another essay done on Professor Fen's latest work, for a student talk at the local university was proving slow going and his mind just wasn't concentrating on it. Muttering some curses of his own he closed down the computer and wandered around the empty apartment.

He'd enjoyed the work of decorating and fitting his things into the room that had been Alyxx's with her helping to arrange the furniture. They'd had to purchase a new bed as the put-me-up bed wasn't really suitable for long term use and Alyxx needed hers in her new quarters. It had been quite a revelation for him to discover they had similar tastes, as they worked together in painting the room. On the ceiling were the constellations of Orion the Hunter – known to his people as First Father, plus Lupus – the Wolf and Delphinus – the Dolphin, made up of luminance stars. Lighting had been reduced to some soft-lit floor lamps and a couple of larva lamps, in different sizes. The only strong light was a small desk lamp at his study area situated in one corner and screened off from the rest of the room. Earthy toned colours adorned the walls and Native Amerindian styled blankets and rugs decorated the rest of the large room. On one of the walls he'd designed a mural with her helping to research the subject matter. It was a forest scene in autumn with the sun streaming through the trees; it wasn't quite finished, but no furniture blocked ones view of the floor to ceiling picture. All the bedrooms of the apartment had no outside looking windows in fact they had no windows period, only the main living room and kitchen area had patio sized windows to allow natural light in and a view of the courtyard garden.

The door chime echoed through the open plan area, where he stood silently contemplating that garden. Sighing he went to the door and found a Starfleet Trill officer standing outside, smiling a little unsure of her welcome.

"Hello, Ezri. Please come in," standing aside to let her pass. "Like some tea?" he asked, making for the kitchen area.

"That would be fine," she responded, walking over to the main windows and stood hands clasped behind her, looking out at the plants. Soon she was handed a mug filled with a dark brew on tasting it she smiled. "Talakrian tea! Wonderful," she exclaimed, sipping the beverage gratefully.

"Have a seat," he offered sitting down also. "So what brings you to visit me?" he asked after a moment's silence. "I haven't forgotten an important appointment, have I?"

"No, Chakotay; you haven't. Your next follow-up session isn't until next month."

"That's a relief," he teased with a smile. "Is everything alright with you and Julian?"

"Our working relationship is just fine," smiling at him. "Julian and I have not been an item for sometime," she added quietly.

"Oh, I see," not really knowing what to say.

"Mutual agreement," she breathed deeply knowing they were both avoiding something important. Ezri put down her empty mug and gazed at him sitting opposite her, almost as if he was on tender hooks. Thus she decided to speak first. "Truth is, Chakotay; Alyxx asked me to look you up, so to speak. Saying that you had something important to ask me," her tone open and honest. He sighed and pulled at his ear, making Ezri smile as she knew what it meant.

"I have a special invite to attend a family gathering and it suggests, I take along a companion guest," he said slowly as if weighing his words. "I was going to ask Alyxx Darkka, but she's back on duty. So," he paused wondering if this was right, but knowing that she and Julian Bashir weren't together meant he couldn't, not do so. "Would **you**, Ezri Dax accompany me to the Voyager Family Reunion on Earth?"

"I'd love to," she said smiling happily. "When and where?"

"I know the when is, December 24th. The rest of the data is going to be done Maquis style; according to Mr. Paris."

"Sounds like fun," grinning. "Will you be staying over on Earth or be going straight from here?"

"Tom and B'Elanna have offered me and my guest accommodation with them."

"Great," she enthused, but noted his expression. "You're not sure, are you?" she said softly, moving to sit next to him on the sofa. Chakotay shook his head sadly. "Is it because of Janeway? Teero? Me?" Ezri asked, listing off the names.

"No, Ezri; it's not you; Janeway and Teero, perhaps. I don't know," he sighed deeply.

"Meeting your former 'Family', after disappearing for so long," she guessed quietly.

"Maybe!? This is all so... confusing," he admitted, a little lamely.

"It generally is, Chakotay. I realise you'd rather have Alyxx going with you; don't deny it," she admonished, stalling his next words. He smiled shyly. "I don't bite, you know. And I'm sure your 'Family' will welcome you with open arms," her smile lighting up her face.

"I'm sure they will too," he agreed with her. "Like to stay for dinner?" he asked casually.

"Are you cooking?"

"That's the idea."

"In that case; I'm game." He laughed and taking her hand led her to the kitchen, where he showed her what vegetables needed preparing.

TBC.........


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one.

**Chapter Two**

Admiralty Complex Starfleet HQ:

Janeway arrived at her office promptly at her usual time that Monday morning, hoping to find out about that Trill female, that Chakotay knew. She'd not had much joy over the weekend with her research as she'd been locked out of the system; orders from Admiral Paris, no doubt. Her mother spoke about Phoebe's new boyfriend – fiend more like – she thought on learning the man's name; Teero Anaydis. What Phoebe saw in the man was anyone's guess; unless he was using mind control on her. She shivered at the thought, recalling what had happened on Voyager. On entering the outer area of her office a very familiar smell greeted her.

"Coffee," she whispered and walked right to the mug that was held out to her. She took it and breathed deeply, before taking a sip. "Hmm! Wonderful," she murmured eyes closed.

"Morning, Admiral," spoke a male voice. "All your communiqués are in order on your desk, you have no pending appointments until the Doctor arrives for your monthly medical check-up," the male informed her. There was something naggingly familiar about the voice, yet she couldn't quite place it at that moment, continuing to savour her coffee.

"Thank you, er, mm?" she asked puzzled, turning to look at the male. "Lessing!" she exclaimed.

"Ensign Noah Lessing, Admiral," he said carefully and then softly grinned at her. "Good to see you, Ma'am!"

"I wouldn't say it was crunch time yet, Ensign," smiling at him. "Please join me for a moment," she invited. "Coffee?" she asked, making to pour him a cup.

"No thank you. Later perhaps, Admiral," he responded, but sat in the chair she indicated.

"I wasn't aware you'd stayed in Starfleet," she commented, giving him an opening to explain his presence. "I thought all the Equinox crew had been cashiered;" her tone gentle, stating it as a fact.

"We were and rightly so," he said evenly. "We also chose to do time at the penal colony of the New Zealand penitentiary. Marla Gilmore and I were recently visited there by a high ranking officer towards the time of our first out-meet review and offered posts in Starfleet. If we accepted the posts certain probation conditions have to be kept," he explained quietly.

"Let me guess. Admiral Owen Paris?" she asked her expression exasperated.

"Not at first. It was only when we were told to report to Admiralty that Admiral Paris interviewed us both personally."

"So where is Marla?"

"Right here, Admiral Janeway," the woman in question said, walking in through the main doors. Janeway noted that both were in the command red uniforms with ensign pips on their collars as they stood together before her.

"Why would Owen give me two aides," she muttered to herself and then decided to give her usual prep-talk to the pair. "I should warn you that I've gone through seven aides already, or so I've been reliably informed. Maybe that says I'm a hard taskmaster. I ask no more of my staff than I do of myself. If I'm here late at night so should you be, no excuses," she informed them. They were quietly grinning.

"We've already had '**the** prep-talk', Ma'am," Lessing said and the pair left her office still grinning.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she asked the silent room and then poured another coffee.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

December 20th San Francisco Earth:

The two Starfleet officers walked purposefully through the main Spaceport area, standard issued holdalls over their shoulders like any other Starfleet personnel at this festive time of Earth's calendar; yet something about them was different, other than the fact that the male wore command red and she wore science/medical blue. They looked neither left nor right as they made their way through the throngs of people around them. The last time the male had been at this spaceport he'd been leaving Earth with no clear idea of where he was heading; now here he was returning with no clear idea of how things would turn out or if he would be accepted. His female companion quietly took his hand and squeezed it as they waited to use the transporter to get to their next destination.

"Like to stretch your legs and take a city transport?" she asked quietly.

"Are you sure your legs can stretch," he teased.

"Try me!" grinning up at him; His smile answered her challenge and they left the queue and walked out into the city sunshine and took a more direct route through the Academy gardens.

It didn't take them long to get to the street and finally the house they were looking for within San Francisco's clean busy streets and walked purposefully up to the door of the neat house and rang the door chime.

"Now who?" came a recognisably irate voice from behind the door.

"Hello, B'Elanna!" he said once the door opened and smiled, at her startled face. Quickly gathering her wits, she grabbed him and his companion and pulled them both inside and closed the door hurriedly.

"Who was it?" called a male voice, whilst the half-Klingon woman stared at the pair, her back against the closed door. "B'Elanna?" questioned her husband, entering the hallway. "Chakotay!" he exclaimed pleased to see his former Commander and showed it by clasping the man's hand and then warmly hugging him. "You're looking good," he commented giving the tattooed male a once over. "Nice to see you to, Ezri," Paris smiled, hugging her also. "How was your flight?" he said leading her away into the main lounge leaving his wife and friend alone.

"Don't I get a welcome hug?" he asked softly, holding his arms open to her. She almost threw herself into his embrace knocking the breath out of him, yet he managed to stay upright and envelope her gently in his arms, holding her close. They could hear Tom and Ezri talking, exchanging news, yet they paid them little heed and just held each other. She stepped back easing his hold around her and then punched him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" rubbing the area where she'd hit him.

"For not warning me," she scolded him and left him for the kitchen; he followed bemused.

"Sorry," he said.

"And you think that makes it alright do you!" she snapped angrily trying to look busy and yet not accomplishing anything; avoiding looking at him. "You know your problem, you never think...." she accused muttering a few Klingon curses. Chakotay waited until she'd reached him again, having been wandering around the kitchen and its furniture. He caught her and held her tight against him.

"B'Elanna. We thought it best to arrive unannounced, in view of who else is here on Earth. I knew you'd worry if you were aware I was coming," he said, his tone soothing. The woman clung to him trying to almost bury herself into him as if she would never let him go. When he felt her relax her grip, he lifted her chin to so as to look at him and they smiled at each other.

"Battle over?" asked a cheeky voice, peeking round the kitchen door.

"Yes, Tom," he grinned and kissed Torres ridged forehead. "Where's....."

"UNCLE TAY!" a small voice screeched and hurtled her little body into his legs. He bent down and lifted her up. "Higher!" she giggled and then tried to throttle him.

"I need to breathe, Miral," he scolded sounding as if he was choking, she eased the hold around his neck, but didn't let go and laid her dark head on his shoulder.

"Knew you come," she sighed. Ezri Dax entered the area. "Spotted lady too."

"I've been called something's in my life, but never that!" she giggled, causing everyone to laugh or smile. B'Elanna said she'd better show her guests to their rooms and lead the way. Tom Paris watched the four go feeling happy and yet apprehensive also; as his father's latest intelligence reports on Teero weren't very encouraging and that worried him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Their evening meal together had been a joint affair with everyone mucking in to get it prepared and cooked and then finally eaten. Signs of their efforts were piled onto the draining board or spilling out of the dish washer. They sat quietly contemplating each other, what remained of their meal scattered across the table around which they sat in companionable silence, even Miral in high chair was quiet. Paris sighed breaking the silence with the soft sound.

"Why don't we clear up and make coffee?" Ezri quietly suggested, yet no one felt like moving.

"Right, good idea!" said B'Elanna half-heartedly, her eyes still soaking up the fact that her big friend – brother – was here in her home.

"We're not going to get anything done just sitting here..." Chakotay began, pushing his seat back from the table as he spoke and stood, really breaking the comfortable silence around them, and gathering up the dirty plates.

Soon the clatter of doing the washing up, putting away into cupboards, dish washer whirling and coffee bubbling in the percolator. The adults did their chores, dancing around each other making busy sounds throughout the kitchen area, almost drowning out Miral's strident chatter as she watched and commented on the busy scene. Chakotay was about to pass her high chair when she grabbed his uniform.

"Carry?" she asked, looking wide eyed at him. He smiled and released her from the chair and carried her though to the main lounge and sat on the sofa with her still hanging onto him. She played with the length of his hair that was tied into the nape of his neck with a thin leather thong.

"Don't pull," he advised her. "As it's attached to me," his tone telling her he wouldn't be at all happy if she did. Thus she just held it, her head resting against him, trying to make out she wasn't tired. Ezri sat next to him holding two mugs of tea, one of which she gave to him, once Miral had stopped fidgeting and had settled, gentling pulling his pony tail over his shoulder, determined not to let it go. Chakotay gazed down at her, sitting against his lounging torso, as he sipped his tea softly amused by her antics.

"Couldn't you find a good barber in Mak'ala?" Tom Paris teased, good-naturedly.

"Didn't look for one," he replied.

"I think it suits him," said Ezri softly.

"Reminds you of Worf, more like," he teased her, smiling at the shared joke. B'Elanna sat curled up with her husband, watching him almost like a hawk. "I don't think I'll vanish in a puff of smoke," he told her quietly. She felt herself blush at his gentle teasing tone, even Tom grinned softly, yet he whispered in her ear.

"You're not dreaming. He **is** here," he informed her and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm going to need your input to help the rest of the 'Family' get to the venue."

"What sort of input did you have in mind?"

"Coded messages that only our 'Family' would understand;" he said, drinking his coffee.

"Have you chosen a venue?" Ezri asked.

"Sort of, but I'm not saying yet."

"Problems?" she asked.

"Not with the venue, no," pausing as if unsure whether to continue.

"Teero?" he asked his voice neutral. Paris only nodded. "What do you know about him?"

"Only that he has arrived ahead of the Art Exhibition to check over the venue at Starfleet HQ's Jubilee Hall where the exhibition will be held. I believe Phoebe Janeway is at her home recovering from stress and burnout, or so the doctors say."

"Doctors that Teero has attending her, no doubt," noted Dax darkly.

"Yeah!" he acknowledged. Silence enveloped them as they contemplated this new information. It was broken a little while later by a soft snore that made them smiled. Chakotay handed his empty mug to Ezri, as leaning forward to put it on the table would have pulled his hair as Miral held in tight in her little fist. He eased her into a position so that he could carry her, without her pulling his pony tail.

"Time for someone to be in bed," getting to his feet carefully, so as not to awaken the sleeping child. B'Elanna eased herself from her comfortable position beside her husband and led the way to the little girl's room. Between them they managed to get her undressed and into her sleepwear, even though she didn't let go of his hair. It changed hands during the process, making the pair smile. Chakotay sat in the comfortable chair holding the semi-sleeping child in his arms and softy sang to her; it was a lullaby that his mother had sung to him. Her hand relaxed, he stood and tucked her into her bed, putting both her hands under the covers and kissed her forehead on the last line of the song. Freed from her grip at last, he and B'Elanna quietly left the room, leaving the door ajar. Outside in the upper hallway he embraced her and smiled as she took hold of the tail of his hair and gently tugged it.

"Time for your bed, Chief," he said softly. "I'll see you in the morning," giving her a brotherly squeeze. They parted company as Tom and Ezri climbed the stairs having secured the downstairs areas now bathed in darkness. Reluctantly leaving his embrace she joined her husband; all four adjourned to their rooms allowing a restful silence to settle over the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Countdown starts: 03:08:00:

Admiral Paris read the report that had been sent to him about Janeway and Teero the news wasn't good, but then when it involved that particular Bajoran, he wasn't that surprised. Just at that moment an Ensign entered his office.

"Yes, Ensign?" he queried, looking up at the male.

"This was just received, Sir," he said holding out a PADD. Paris took and read the contents.

"Has she replied?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Admiral and has accepted."

"Thank you, Ensign. Dismissed," he said and watched the male leave. He again read the invite; it was to attend a preview of the Janeway Art Exhibition at the Jubilee Hall, in full dress uniform, something he knew Katie disliked, but for her sister she very likely would do so.

Later that morning he received some very important visitors, the Ambassador from Trillus Prime and his wife. He greeted them cordially and offered some refreshments, relaxing at the less formal area within his office.

"This is a surprise, Ambassador," said Paris lightly.

"I'm sure it is, Admiral," the Trill male said softly. "My wife and I have been invited to the Janeway Art Exhibition, during our tenure on Earth. I'm sure we could be of service to you, Owen Paris." The way the male said his name surprised the Human and then he grinned.

"Tell me more," he invited, realising here was an ally and time was ticking. He knew it wasn't just Teero who wanted the Maquis but several of his fellow high ranking officers also and they were running out of time to prevent a terrible crime of injustice against them.

Meanwhile two former Bridge officers of the Starship USS Voyager were attempting to find ways of contacting their 'Family' to meet for their special event and where to meet, without giving either Teero or rogue elements within Starfleet advance notice of the meeting place.

"This is going to be difficult, Tom. Most of what happened to us out in the Delta Quadrant is in the public domain. How are we going to disguise this?"

"We don't," he said startling his companion.

"Come again?"

"People will be expecting any messages to be cryptic and in some respect they will be, but not entirely. I've heard it said that often the best clues are those staring right at you. I wasn't planning on sending the whole message, in one go, or that would really give the game away," he explained.

"So how are you going do it?" Chakotay asked, wondering if his friend Alyxx would enjoy this sort of mind puzzle too.

"That's where you come in. I'm going to do part of it, and you'll do the other part," he said giving his friend a sheet of paper with only four words on it. "Think you can manage that?" he asked casually. Chakotay smiled and set to work, whilst the former pilot did his half.

TBC.................


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter one.

**Chapter Three**

Countdown 03:00:00:

Ayala received his message from Earth and smiled at the cryptic style, yet he knew what it meant as there was only one person who would know the information it contained. He responded in the same vein and the rest of the message was displayed.

**#**Tulips**, bloom in G**rand** ton**es**#**

Elsewhere others of Voyager's 'Family' received the same message. Those who were also looking for the meeting place, dismissed it, but either they received it all in one type of font or didn't believe it would be so obvious.

Lieutenant Harry Kim also received a message, but his was in a coded format of dots and dashes, and informed him of whose place of residence. He smiled and responded in like manner.

On Vulcan, Tuvok and Seven likewise understood a cryptic message they were sent, responding to it they were sent a second message that read:

**#Formal be you not. Party as you R#**

"Tuvok, what does that mean?" asked his wife T'Pel. "It is an illogical sentence," she added.

"Indeed it is. That is why it makes sense. We are being asked to be attired or dressed in what defines us as us," he explained patiently, not just to his wife, but his guest also. The blonde female softly smiled, holding to the thought of meeting the Doctor at the Reunion.

"We will not travel in such?" she asked quietly.

"I believe not," he responded and informed both females of arrangements made for them to stay with another 'Family' member on Earth before the required date and time.

"We have yet to receive that data," noted Seven.

"Indeed," he agreed with her. "Time to pack and travel with Vorik to Ayala's home," he said, his tone decisive.

All over Federation space members of the 'Family' were receiving parts of a message which they passed on to others in their area verbally and made travel plans together to visit Earth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Countdown 02:17:30:

At Starfleet Admiralty there were some quiet frantic scenes as the rogue elements tried to discover who specifically was sending the messages and from where, as well as trying to decoding them.

Owen Paris listened, watched and waited. He and JAG wondered if these elements might play their hand too early and thus could be reeled in for treason. The Maquis' pardon had come direct from the Federation's current President with the complete endorsement of the Federation High Council, which included all the member states of the UPF, plus Cardassia.

At the Pathfinder project, Barclay worked quietly computing in the next set of messages that would be sent out at spaced intervals over the next day or two. Whilst he worked he was rudely interrupted by Security who said they had to take him in for questioning.

"I'll er just get this report sent to Dr. Zimmerman," he said putting in the code. After he'd been marched away, the holodeck sprang into life and Barclay continued with his task. He smiled at his companion who materialised beside him.

"Dark alleyways are really useful," the EMH from Voyager grinned, pocketing a hypo-spray.

"Your mobile emitter?" Barclay asked.

"Safe and sound," the Doctor said, putting it on himself once more.

"I knew that holo-image of me would come in handy one day; despite what those Ferengi did to it," he explained smiling, as he continued to work. Thus the messages kept up their steady stream across the communications network. Some began to wonder if all the messages had some hidden meaning or if they were decoys for the real ones that had yet to come.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Countdown 02:10:00:

The next message to be received was on Bollaris IV by Chell. Kenneth Dalby and Mariah Henley were visiting their former crewmate at the planet's orbital station, and at first thought the message strange. The first part consisted of data that only they would have known from a tough security chief. The three smiled at the memory it evoked and realised the message was easy.

**#Chief 'n' Diana#**

"We'd better let the others know," said Dalby his hand in Mariah's.

"I believe Galwot is at his home. I'll tell him right away. Meet you at the usual place," he said, grinning at the pair, bustling of for a shuttle ride to the planet's surface. Not long after a small group of friends left the Bolian system bound for Sol.

At the same time Bajor also received a cryptic message and those who understood it met on DS9 to arrange for transport to Jupiter Station. Once there they'd meet up with others and stay over until the final message came through. Their lively chatter around the former Cardassian station caught the ears of one very astute Ferengi named Quark. Colonel Kira Nerys told him she would personally do him an injury, if he told anyone about this particular group.

"Now, Colonel you know me," he wheeled softly.

"Yes **I** do!" her expression telling him he'd used the wrong words. "So you've been warned, Quark!" she admonished him. Dark shadowy forms moved from the deeper shadows within Quark's bar that night and although they tried to get the barkeep to 'spill the beans' he refused. Even for the large sum of Latium bars they were willing to pay for any information he had. The next morning they found themselves in the station's brig and had a visit from its commander.

"You cannot keep us here," their leader said.

"I'm afraid I can," she told them firmly.

"On what charge?" sneered one.

"On assaulting a free citizen of this station," she said, reading from a PADD. She went on to list about seven other charges such as grievous bodily harm, damage of property, personal, business and station owned. Kira Nerys had to hide her face behind the large PADD as she couldn't stop grinning, although it did not show in her tone of voice. She too understood some of the messages and wanted to make sure everything went according to plan. Schooling her features, once she'd finished listing the charges, she looked at the four detainees.

"Anything to say?" she asked.

"They're all false. Triumphed up," said one. The others agreed.

"We require a legal rep."

"Oh you'll get one," she informed them, turning away and handing the PADD to a Bajoran security officer. "When he gets here in a month's time," she flung over her shoulder, setting off a noisy clamour of sound behind her, which she totally ignored.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Countdown 01:07:30:

For the better part of twenty-four hours the communications network had been silent of any cryptic messages and everyone wondered if that was the last of them. Suddenly the network was alive again with the strange messages; quite a few of them were similar to ones that had already been received. In amongst them was one that went unnoticed except by the recipient.

**#Set course 4 home#**

The woman stared at the message and wondered what it could mean, she'd heard of course about the other strange messages that had been plaguing the communications network and giving some of the less tolerant Admirals a collective headache. That stray thought caused her to smile, sadly recalling the last time she'd spoken to either of her former ex-Borg members of Voyager's family. The smell of coffee invaded her senses and she turned to her aide Marla Gilmore. Lessing had been with her most of the previous evening, so she wasn't surprised by the blonde woman's appearance this morning; as it was obvious to her now that the pair shared the job of being her personal assistant.

"What do you make of this, Marla?" she asked, taking the mug of hot black beverage and giving the young woman the PADD.

"It is what it says, Admiral," she said softly, putting it down on the large desk along with the reports awaiting attention. "Your appointments for today, Admiral," she said quietly.

"Read them out to me please, Marla," she responded standing at the large windows and contemplating the view, her mind re-reading the message. "What was that one at 19.00hrs?" she asked.

"The invite to the Art Exhibition preview at the Jubilee Halls, full dress uniform, Ma'am," she said, adding the latter with a grin, knowing how the woman hated both the uniform and the form of personal address.

"One of these days, Ensign Gilmore, **that **will get you into trouble," she quipped sternly, yet her smile belied her tone.

"Of course, Admiral," Marla acknowledged.

"I'd forgotten all about that," she said softly. "Is that Bajoran Teero still with my sister?" The affirmative from Gilmore made her wish she hadn't agreed to go. "Thank you, Ensign," she said her tone a dismissal. Janeway heard the woman leave and close the door between the connecting parts of her office. Sipping her coffee thoughtful she recalled the first time she'd said the words in her message; it was on the bridge of Voyager seventy thousand light years from home and now she was home or was she? Pushing the troubling thoughts aside she settled to her work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Countdown 00:20:00:

The Jubilee Halls were a mass heaving dignitaries in their official garb; Ambassadors, Admirals, Captains, one High Councillor, aides and official assistants. Waiters moved around handing out drinks on silver platters, whilst others served delicate finger foods from across the UFP members.

In one quiet corner stood the Trill Ambassador with his wife, they watched the proceedings carefully and listened to the exchange of information among the people around them. At the entrance two new persons arrived, both Admirals from the gold on their uniforms, the two Trills moved like shadows as the new pair walked over to the Hostess and her escort.

Phoebe had her back to the main doorway so hadn't seen the new pair arrive and nor had Teero; it wasn't until the woman of the pair spoke that he knew they were there.

"Hello, sister," Janeway greeted the Artist casually. She turned round her face stunned and then for some unknown reason she screamed.

"No! Stay away from me!" she yelled, as Kathryn tried to understand what was happening. Teero was pushed aside from helping Phoebe Janeway who stared at her sister in a frightened and scared manner, her body trembling uncontrollably; so much so that she had to be helped to sit down on a chair or she would have fallen.

"Please make way," said a commanding voice, it was the Trill Ambassador. "My wife is a doctor," he said quietly, only those close heard him. Sofian Ven gently moved her hand across Phoebe's eyes so that she closed them. A small tricorder scanned the trembling woman, the readings confirmed what those in the know had suspected, thus she adjusted the hypo-spray she carried and administered the required dose.

"Is there somewhere quiet she can lie down and rest?" Sofian asked softly of two of the near-by waiters. One of them scooped up the semi-conscious young woman into his arms and carried her from the hall to a side room. A frustrated Teero tried to follow, but the mass of bodies all trying to see what was happening, prevented him.

Inside the room were the two Trills and both Admiral's Paris and Janeway, along with the two waiters guarding the door. Phoebe moaned softly, her voice frightened and panicked. Azar quietly took Kathryn Janeway out of her sister's line of sight from where she lay on the couch.

"Hmm! Anaydis?" she called, unaware that he was not with her.

"Stay here," Azar cautioned, softly, holding Kathryn's arm in a firm grip.

"What is going on?" she hissed at the Trill male.

"A lot more than I can explain right now; please be patient," he said and then smiled. "He was right about you," he added puzzling her. Slowly Phoebe came round, the fog clearing from her mind. Sofian helped her to sit up, telling her to take it steadily.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked her blue eyes suspicious. "Admiral Paris. What is going on?" recognising the man.

Again Kathryn felt the Trill grip her arm tighter preventing her from going to her sister's side.

"What's the last thing you remember clearly?" he asked gently.

"I was speaking to a Bajoran who was interested in my paintings," she said leaning into the Trill female beside her. "He was asking if I could do a special commission for him. I don't recall much after that; it's just a jumble of images. Except... except for Kathryn and... and all that blood on her," she sobbed, putting her face into her hands. Owen Paris looked to Sofian a question on his face.

"She is fairly clear. I would suggest that she removes that white jacket though," she advised. Paris nodded to Azar who helped Kathryn out of the said jacket and then they both rejoined the sobbing woman.

"Phoebe," Kathryn called gently, reaching out to her. Tears streaked down her face as she looked at her sister kneeling alive in front of her. "Phoebe," she said again; soon they were hugging each other, with the older woman comforting the younger as she cried.

"You'll both get an explanation. But not until after you've both had a full medical with the Doctor and a good nights rest," he told the defiant older Janeway, who still held her sister comfortingly. "Lieutenant; you're to go with them and Dr. Ven here," he ordered, the waiter/guard. He called for transport to take the group to Starfleet Medical, where he knew the Doctor was waiting.

Suddenly a pounding on the door reminded them of the other guests and one person in particular. He nodded to the other waiter/guard at the door, who opened it and in surged the Bajoran his face angry. One look round the area told him that his prize was gone.

"I hope you can tell me if my fiancé is alright?" he asked pleasantly, yet it did not fool those around him. A special knock on the door, heralded the arrival of someone important. A figure in full Bajoran Vedek dress entered, its face hidden for the moment by the folds of the hood. It walked purposefully across the room to stand in front of Teero. Carefully the figure lifted its head and stared at the male.

"Hello, Anaydis. Long time no see," said the strong voice of Kira Nerys. "Time for you to come home," she said, "Don't try anything Anaydis. I have a very itchy trigger finger," she told him casually, revealing the small weapon that she held within her robes.

"There are witnesses here, Nerys," he said not taking his eyes off her.

"There are no witnesses, Anaydis. Just you and** I**," her voice clear and with that the pair vanished in a transporter effect. The three males left in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief. All rejoined the throng outside and informed them that the lady was resting in the care of Starfleet medical. So everyone should go home.

TBC..................


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter one.

**Chapter Four**

Countdown 00:08:00:

Time was ticking and no one was quite sure when the final message would come, if it came.

**#Just as pangs on a mother come#**

Was that the message? Some asked, but the 'Family' knew and carefully responded by making their way to the pre-arranged venue. The Janeway sisters travelled together back to their family home, having been debriefed by Admiral Paris and given the all clear by the Doctor.

"I feel such a fool," Phoebe said quietly as they travelled via the Admiral's yacht, so they were in the private quarters and had no idea who was piloting, although Kathryn felt she should know, but concern for her young sister kept her from finding out.

"Teero fooled everyone, Phoebe. You've done nothing to be ashamed of," sitting in a lounger chair enjoying her usual beverage. "Winter's Eve; I can hardly believe its two years to the day that Voyager came home," she smiled.

"It will be good to be home," Phoebe said and then noted the startled look on her sister's face. "Kathryn? You all right?" she asked concerned.

"That's what the message meant. 'Set course for home'. **My** home," she realised and smiled.

"Like to let me in on the secret?" her sister teased.

"I'm not sure if it is a secret, Phoebe," wondering if she knew all the details.

"At least Teero won't be interfering. How did that Colonel do it?"

"Owen said she had a pre-arranged signal with a cloaked USS Defiant in orbit. Direct to the ship's Brig, I believe."

"Hopefully him on the inside and her on the outside," she laughed the first joyous sound she'd made for some time. "Any idea who's piloting this 'yacht'?" she asked her eyes alight with laughter.

"None!" she admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"He's good, whoever he is."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Only a man would park a shuttle close to the front door of the house and hold open the side door," she grinned and got to her feet, picked up her holdall and made her way to the open airlock, which was indeed standing wide, open along with the ramp. Both women alighted from the vehicle and walked to their home. At the door stood their mother who embraced them in a welcoming hug and ushered them inside the house, away from the silent shuttle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Countdown 00:03:45:

Inside the shuttle the male pilot grinned at his other passenger – crew, folded up the open ramp closed the airlock and took the craft back into the sky and flew it to the backside of the near-by Dutch barn. People waiting there; let the dust settle around the craft, before throwing down from the barn roof a camouflaged net, creating also a covered walkway between the craft and the side of the barn, allowing people to move freely between the two and not be seen by unwelcome eyes.

"Don't forget to peg it down tight," ordered the pilot.

"We're on it, Chief," called a known voice. The two smiled and hugged each other, silently saying welcome to one another. "Better get the pegs in," said Ayala, grinning and left to do so. The other male entered the barn via the side door the camouflage net covered and joined the busy throng working inside. He spotted the main organiser and joined him.

"That's fine, Dalby," he said looking at the man above in the rafters hanging up some coloured lights. "Perhaps a little more to your left," he advised. "Great. Do the same for the other side."

"Hi Chief!" Dalby called alerting his director to the male's presence.

"Cargo delivered," Chief reported.

"Did they suspect anything?"

"Not really. Phoebe had a strange way of telling that her pilot was male," he grinned.

"Tell me later. You'd better go help the Little Lady. She's fretting," turning away to deal with another problem within the barn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Countdown 00:00:40:--

The seconds were racing to the zero hour; all in the barn was quiet everyone was in their places, everyone but the main guest of honour. It was a gentle afternoon with a warm wintery sun shining down on the Farm, nothing stirred but the dust motes in the still air. A distant dog barked its sound echoing across the open plain. Did their enemies suspect, were they even now in hiding around them? These were questions only the guest of honour could answer; all they could do was wait and hope.

Within the farm house the Janeway's also waited, feeling the quiet tension as the seconds ticked. The sound of the transporter effect was loud making the three women jump, but materialising before them was a male Admiral white haired and white dress uniform, on his arm was his wife dressed for a celebration. Suddenly he grinned broadly and the three Janeway's smiled with delight.

"Zero hour. We'd better get to the venue," he said.

"But we don't know where it is," said the youngest.

"I do. Come," said Gretchen and led the way over to their Dutch barn.

"Tulips!" she exclaimed realising what the first message meant. Gretchen opened the main doors, but stood aside for her eldest daughter to go in first. Kathryn stepped into the dark interior alone, the others waited outside. A single light highlighted her as she stood in the attire that defined her, her captain's uniform from Voyager.

"Mr. Paris; Set our course for home," she said softly, her eyes brimming with tears as the lighting brightened softly around her revealing the 'Family' within.

"Yes, Ma'am," came the voice of the only person on Voyager who could ever get away with calling her that at anytime other than crunch time. He came forward holding the hand of his little girl walking one side of him, his wife the other. Tom Paris smiled and then reached forward and hugged her, she returned it embracing him tightly. Her doing so broke the silence as everyone cheered. Soon everyone was welcoming their former Captain, hugging not only her but each other. When it came to Tuvok she was about to give the usual Vulcan salute yet he surprised her by gently embracing her. Vorik startled just gave the customary salute both in words and sign, which she returned in like manner.

In a quiet corner the 'Chief' watched along with his companion, once he knew everyone else had greeted the woman, he quietly stepped forward the crowd parting for him, until he stood within touching distance of her. Quietness settled over the throng causing the female to stop speaking to Harry Kim and his girlfriend Libby and turn to face, him.

"Hello, Kathryn," he said in that voice. Her eyes never left his face. "Don't I get a welcome hug?" he asked smiling softly. Janeway's face broke into a wonderful smile and she stepped forward to embrace him, but suddenly a weapon spoke that knocked the 'Chief' off his feet and sent him flying backwards. All were surprised and shocked, too shocked that no one moved; they were even more surprised when it became clear who had fired the phaser.

"Now the crimes of the Maquis are fully paid for, including the murder of my brother, Frank Darwin," the female said defiantly.

"If anyone has committed any crimes here, it is **you**," spoke the tones of Admiral Paris.

"I don't think so, Admiral. The granting of a full pardon is still being contested."

"The operative word here is '**was**' being contested," he responded calmly. The implication of that knowledge wasn't lost on anyone. The 'Family' closed ranks standing shoulder to shoulder hiding their downed commander from view. "We were aware that a third party was involved and that they would have a back-up if all else failed. Section 31 no longer operates, legally or illegally," he informed his voice deliberately calm. "The President wasn't vey happy when he was told about them and who was prepared to use them. As for the Maquis, it's thanks to Cmdr. Chakotay that the Maquis Treaty of 2375 fully applies to every member of Voyager's crew. As to how he did that I'll let the man himself tell you. Commander," he called. The crowd shifted to allow the tattooed male to come forward and stand at the edge of the ring around the 'Captain' and Miss Darwin.

"How?" she stammered.

"I do wish you wouldn't keep using **me** as target practise," said the irate tones of the EMH, as he too stood in the circle, causing his crewmates to smile. "Next time supply your own target," he humphed. "Interesting outfit though, Commander," he added with a soft grin.

"Commander?" Kathryn questioned, finding her voice for the first time.

"During the time no messages were sent out, a group of Cardassians brought evidence to the High Council that at first glance implicated the 'Val Jean' in some serious crimes in the DMZ. Admiral Paris asked for my presence to contest this – so called – evidence," he began softly. "A holodeck recreation of the 'Val Jean' proved the information false, without the scenario being run."

"How?" a voice from the crowd asked.

"Simple. The command codes," he paused to let that sink in. "I never changed the 'Val Jean's' originally registered command codes, unlike other Maquis cell leaders," he said calmly, his eyes never leaving Miss Darwin's face.

"But why?" she asked stunned. "Did you just forget?"

"**No**," the firm tone caused everyone to look at their 'Captain'. "You trusted Starfleet," she said.

"I trusted the principals that drove Starfleet. I wasn't too sure about some of the people within it though, at that time," he said, giving the male Admiral a soft smile. These revelations caused a murmur to ripple through the crowd.

"There is more," noted Owen Paris, stilling the voices.

"I presented a history, of the first Maquis, also known as the French Resistance, from the Second World War. How they operated, what sort of organisation they had and how the German Gestapo treated them as one large operation. A mistaken ideology, that cost them dearly. A mistake, which Starfleet and Cardassia repeated. I won't go into the details here, I have the full transcript should anyone like to read it," he said. "Suffice to say, it convinced the High Council that the charges brought against the crew of Voyager were false and without foundation; to quote the President," Chakotay smiled quietly.

"My being present here is confirmation of the fact, that a **full** pardon is hereby bestowed on **all** members of the crew of the Starship, USS Voyager registry, NCC 74656," Admiral Paris announced. Loud cheers, whoops of joy and the general sounds of jubilation greeted this news and swept round the barn drowning out any other noise. Once the clamour had died down, he spoke again. "This has also been backdated to today's date two years ago," he added, watching as many grinned and wiped at tears. "As for you, Miss Darwin, since you didn't actually 'kill' anyone and legally speaking as there is no 'body' of evidence there was no crime; therefore from Starfleet's and JAG's point of view there is no case to answer. Thus, I'll leave it to your brother's crewmates to decide your fate."

Kenneth Dalby looking very stern approached the woman, stopped and then sized her up. Suddenly he grinned and offered her his arm.

"I'm sure you'd like to eat?" he queried still grinning. Shyly she took his arm and was soon surrounded by others as they moved towards the buffet tables. Animated chatter arose and the band 'The Kimtones' started to play whilst everyone talked to each other feeling as if a heavy weight had fallen from their shoulders.

Janeway stood to one side and watched the proceedings with lonely yet happy eyes; it was in that moment that she took in that everyone present – with the exception of family members – was wearing their old style uniform as she herself was.

"What else did you expect us to come in?" asked a voice she knew well, from a little behind her.

"I didn't know what to expect," she responded truthfully. "Owen gave me a brief overview of what had happened to you," she said, still watching their crew in front of her. "Must have been unsettling for you," she quietly acknowledged, still not looking at him. She could feel his presence, warm, strong and safe as always. It was that safety that she realised that had been missing in her life, but she wasn't sure how he felt about her, especially after what Teero had led him to believe.

"I'll always be with you, Kathryn as promised," he gently reminded her. They both caught sight of Seven dancing with the EMH, their eyes locked on each other. "Looks like they've finally, got it together," his voice reflecting his smile.

"I thought** you** were with Seven."

"I would say she's a bit young for me!" he teased. "She asked for my help, in her research about dating. I was flattered and I'll admit her attentions went to my head somewhat," grinning softly. "Both came to me for advice about what to do, so I suggested they talked, to each other."

"It would seem they followed your counsel," she admitted quietly, feeling somewhat adrift emotionally. He moved to stand slightly in front of her and asked her to dance, holding out his hand. Shyly she put her hand in his and they glided onto the dance floor and spent a happy time together, much to the crew's delight. He introduced her to Ezri Dax his Trill companion and counsellor. It was then that she noted that she never found out about the Starfleet Trill officer who'd announced that Chakotay was her guest; she wondered if this young woman was that person, but something about the Trill didn't look right, yet she didn't know why. She fell over her two current aides – Noah Lessing and Marla Gilmore – enjoying themselves among their former crewmates who teased them in a friendly manner.

"You need to talk to her, Chakotay," said a gentle soft voice.

"I know, Ezri and I will take my own counsel," he smiled at her, whilst watching his former Captain. He saw that although she was part of the proceedings she was still apart – detached, he thought. Gretchen joined him and asked if he'd give her a whirl on the dance floor, to which he acquiescence happily. Miral also demanded his time, thus he carried her for around the barn, meeting with his 'Family' and talking to them. When the little girl-child became sleepy he handed her back to her parents, especially her father as he took B'Elanna Torres for a trip round the dance floor also. As the evening drew in the party's rhythm slowed and many told antidotes of their time on Voyager, revealing happens that some were not aware of at the time. Torres asked him to sing. With urging from the rest he did so, singing them mainly in the tongue of his people, but one he decided to sing in Federation Standard.

"This is an old song that comes from the late 20th century," looking at Tom Paris in whose arms rested a sleepy Miral. "It is called 'The Way Old Friends Do' by a group called ABBA."

You and I share the silence

Finding comfort together

The way old friends do

And after fights and words of violence

We make up with each other

The way old friends do

Times of joy and times of sorrow

We will always see it through

Oh I don't care what comes tomorrow

We can face it together

The way old friends do

(Repeat)

We can face it together

The way old friends do.

Many repeated the line of the title with him as he sang. By the second refrain the Kimtones had picked up the tune and played along giving the song more depth and meaning. At the end they sat in silence soaking up the sentiments behind the words of the song and the feelings with which it had been sung. Chakotay smiled across the flames of the central artificial fire at Kathryn Janeway telling her in his own quiet way that he was always near and available should she need his help and friendship. She knew she couldn't and shouldn't ask anymore from him, especially after all those years of pushing him aside in favour of proper protocol, which had never really existed, except within her own mind. Thus she returned his smile and welcomed her friend into her heart; at last feeling the peace she'd been missing since their return, wash over and through her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

March San Francisco:

The spring air was filled with the sounds of bird song and children laughing as they played in the large garden under the watchful eye of their favourite 'Uncle'. He smiled contentedly as he soaked up the warming sun, feeling at peace. The shadows that had blighted his life were relegated to the past where they belonged. He knew he'd never be free of them as they were part of his experiences in his journey through life and all that it threw at him – literally at times – but he knew that they need not 'colour' his view of people or the future.

A gentle kiss on his cheek woke him from the drowsy state that the he'd slipped into.

"The children give you a hard run around?" the woman asked amused.

"No more than usual," grinning at her as she eased her pregnant bulk into the seat beside him.

"What?" she queried of his beaming smile.

"Are you sure you haven't been near a warp core lately?" his dark eyes dancing with mirth.

"Chakotay I can't even get close enough to anything at the moment, including Tom, with this bulk!" she snapped. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you are positively glowing," he teased, not quite ducking quick enough as she swatted him playfully. "Happy?" he asked as she leaned against him, thus he put his arms around her.

"Yes, very," she murmured. "I wasn't pleased to discover I'm carrying two this time. One was bad enough," she quipped, feeling him kiss her forehead. "Although I miss Voyager at times, especially seeing my friend's everyday, it's good to have a home and feel at home," she said softly closing her eyes as he rubbed her back easing the ache. He quietly agreed with her as he sat watching Voyager's children play along with three year old Miral and her father – Tom Paris.

Chakotay realised they'd all taken a long journey and had returned home to tell the tale and not just from the Delta Quadrant.

The End?


End file.
